Hurt Me
by Kaline Reine
Summary: His older brother was always telling him things that didn't make sense. He said things that hurt feel good and things that feel good hurt. Did that mean Itachi was a liar, if what he said was the opposite of the truth? Read to find out! ItaSasu yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hurt Me  
Story # 0055  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

NOTE: This fic is a gift for Mashmarro Kitty for being a great friend. She's written 2 things for me before and they were really awesome. So I am returning the favor. Lol. I don't know how many chapters this will be, but I'm trying.

WARNINGS: This fic contains graphic lemon, adult scenes, yaoi, shounen-ai, shouta, and incest. It is rated this way for a reason.

Chapter 1:

It was a calm day, after school. Sasuke was walking home, but he stopped when he sensed a familiar chakra nearby. A tall, slender form stepped out from the shadows.

"Out here all alone, Otouto?"

The boy gazed up at the sinister smirk his older brother always wore. "Hn. I always walk home from school this way."

"Sasu-chan…" The elder took two more steps forward, until he was leaning over Sasuke, teasingly. "I thought mother told you never to walk home this way? This path is dangerous."

"I'm ten years old. I can take care of myself."

Itachi let a hand reach out to play with the silky raven spikes, that hung at the back of the boy's head. "That sounds ridiculous coming from a ten year old."

There was a long moment of silence between them. Sasuke froze at the light, gentle touch of his older sibling. This single moment of seclusion… It was overwhelming, for both of them. The dizzying sensation stirred within him, when he felt himself being lifted up, and placed on Itachi's back. The older one carried him home. When Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, the elder couldn't help but smile.

When they arrived home, there was an empty house. Sasuke had expected his parents to be there.

"Nii-san… Where are Mom and Dad?" Innocent eyes looked to his brother for answers.

"They had to go on a business trip, for the police force. You should go change out of your school clothes, Otouto."

Dark onyx lashes fluttered slowly, watching Itachi's reaction. "Would you help me, Aniki?" He used the affectionate pet name for him, hoping he would say yes.

Itachi didn't know what he should do. He knew Sasuke's request only sounded dangerous. It was intended as anything but. "I… I can't. You're old enough to dress yourself."

Sasuke just smiled. It looked more like his own signature smirk than Itachi would care to admit, however. "Nii-san, you're silly."

With that, he left the older Uchiha to his own devices, going to do as he was told. Sasuke didn't know what Itachi did while he was gone. He didn't see the faraway look in his eyes; didn't know about the pale hands ghosting over delicate skin in his absence; didn't hear the soft quiet moans…

The boy ran down the hall, tearing off his clothes and jumping over the bed to the other side of the room. Sasuke always had been hyperactive as a kid. He took out a plain gray T-shirt and some khaki shorts. It was boring, every day; average. He took his time with dressing himself, somehow hoping his brother would come in to check on him. It didn't happen. The boy knew it wouldn't. He was only kidding himself, and he full well knew it.

He decided that he should get his homework out of the way first. That would look better if he did. Then his parents and big brother couldn't get mad. It took him about an hour.

When he went back to the living room, he saw Itachi on the couch. Being sneaky, he crept up behind him. Slowly, he made his way to the edge of the arm of the couch, crouching down low where Itachi couldn't see him.

_ 'This is what Nii-san gets for ignoring me all those times,'_ He thought.

The older boy opened his eyes in slight shock when a small, eager form pounced on top of him. All of a sudden, Sasuke straddled his hips. His legs were on either side, and he was facing Itachi. His arms automatically wrapped around the smaller form, holding him in place. He tried not to let his mind stray too far.

"Aniki…" Sasuke pouted. "I know your secret."

"Oh?" Itachi teasingly raised an eyebrow. He hoped the kid hadn't seen what he was doing in here earlier…

The spikey little head nodded. "Aniki is… ticklish!"

Small hands touched him all over, trying to find his sensitive spots. Itachi tried his best to keep the composure that he was so famous for. It looked like he was about to laugh, and cry at the same time. Having those hands… the ones that belonged to the object of his secret forbidden desires… roaming all over him… trying to find his weakness. It was too much!

Tickling fingers wandered over his skin. They danced across his chest, over to his sides, then down and across his navel, making him jump a bit when they moved downward. But Sasuke then moved his hands back up, until he was stopped.

"Sasuke, stop!" The command was stern and rough. Not playing at all.

The boy pouted again. It was so adorable. Itachi almost felt bad, but… It would not do for Sasuke to find out the truth.

"Why, Aniki?"

"Tickling hurts, Otouto."

Sasuke was confused. "It… _hurts_?" He cocked his head to the side, giving the elder a confused stare. When he got no answer, he shifted in Itachi's lap, whining a little. "How does tickling hurt?"

The truth was, he had no plausible explanation. It had just come out… Itachi wanted nothing more than to have his little brother… In the worst kind of way. He needed to feel Sasuke, all of him, and he knew that someday he would. No matter what. Even if he had to force it. But he was trying to wait. He didn't want to do this while Sasuke was so young.

But the tickling really had hurt him. That, combined with Sasuke being in his lap, had made certain parts of him _much_ bigger and _much_ harder than they normally should be. It was making him hurt. It hurt to want Sasuke this bad… It was a maddening feeling, slowly chipping away at him over time. And it had been that way for a while now. But he couldn't possibly expect someone so small to understand. He would have to be patient.

_ 'Hn. But how to explain this?'_

Before he could say anything, those hands were on him again. "No it doesn't, Nii-san! Stop lying!"

And before he knew what hit him, he was pushing the boy off him, placing him gently on the couch beside of him. Itachi dashed for the other room, hopefully before Sasuke had a chance to see what he had caused.

"I've got to go, Sasuke… Bathroom!" That was the only thing he could think of.

Slamming the door, he locked it and settled onto the soft rug that was just inside the dimly lit room. Leaning against the door, to help make sure he was not disturbed, Itachi's hands seemed to move on their own. He had to take care of his problem, before it got any worse. This was awful!

He felt so guilty for feeling the way that he did, especially about his own brother. But no one else was home. Sasuke was still in the other room. No one would ever know. They couldn't tell what he was thinking; what was inside his mind. He was grateful for that, at least.

Skillful fingers moved on their own, gliding over cold rough fabric; seeking out soft warm skin. A moan left his lips, then he clasped the zipper on his pants, freeing himself hastily. His hands stroked over the rigid flesh of his swollen, dripping erection. Itachi groaned. This feeling was torture. Pleasurable torture. He had closed his eyes, bracing himself more firmly against the door, without even realizing it. He worked himself closer to the edge, with a maddening frenzy.

"Ssss– Oh, Sasuke…" He hissed from between clenched teeth.

It was all he could do to keep from going in there, and taking the little tease right now. Sasuke just didn't know what he did to the older boy! Another moan came out, before he stop it. And he heard smaller feet making their way down the hall.

He saw himself clearly… He was getting up now. Itachi unlocked the door, and bolted from the small room that he had locked himself in. There was Sasuke; eyes wide with awe and… something else. He tackled the boy, sending them both down to the ground. The younger Uchiha cried out, only to let out a small whimper when Itachi's lips touched his. Their hips ground together, and both of them were fully hard only moments later. His hands were all over Sasuke. He wouldn't let up. Caressing, feeling his whole body, Itachi started to undress him. Then, he-

"Aniki?" The voice called. He moaned. That voice had broken his beautiful fantasy. "Aniki?!"

"I– I'm alright, Otouto," Itachi finally answered. "I just… need a minute."

"Oh, okay."

Sasuke walked away, leaving his brother to be tormented by fantasies… Ghosts of himself not made out of flesh, but from Itachi's heart. There was nothing that could cure that sickness.

It may be sick, but he still thought of the same person while he played with himself. Fingers curled smoothly around his hard cock, as they moved from the base up to the head, his other hand down below, pawing at his own balls. Then he switched hands, using the other to rub over the smooth, shiny tip. Precum leaked out, and only added to the sensation of dizzying ecstasy that he was feeling.

_ 'I'm a sick… sick bastard.'_

He would stop, only to tease himself even more, in the same way that Sasuke's light touches had already teased him. Itachi let out a howl of pleasure, when he felt himself tense up, the erect phallus swelling even more with pent-up sexual frustration. A few spurts of cum, and it was done. He put it away, and zipped up his pants, before wiping lazily at the spilled seed that had gotten on his pants and on the floor.

Once Itachi had brought himself to a rather dull completion, he hung his head in shame, and sobbed. Slowly, it would drive him mad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know I said this was going to be a oneshot, but I decided to make it into 3 separate chapters. It just seems easier to organize it that way, for some reason. XD The first chapter starts out a little weird, but I promise all of this has a point to it. And Sasuke gets older with each chapter. Lol. Please review, I'd love to know what you think of it.**

-Kaline Reine


	2. Chapter 2

**Hurt Me  
Story # 0055  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**NOTE: This fic is a gift for Mashmarro Kitty for being a great friend. She's written 2 things for me before and they were really awesome. So I am returning the favor. Lol. I don't know how many chapters this will be, but I'm trying.**

**WARNINGS: This fic contains graphic lemon, adult scenes, yaoi, shounen-ai, shouta, and incest. It is rated this way for a reason.**

**Chapter** **2:**

Itachi had managed to hold out for this long. Five years had passed… Five years, and he hadn't made a single move on his brother. His sexy, adorable younger brother who constantly haunted his dreams and occupied all of his thoughts.

Yet somehow he managed to complete all of his missions without becoming distracted. Well, too distracted anyway. From that day on, every time he or Sasuke were around one another, they would play the tickling game. He would start by tickling Sasuke, then the boy would tickle him back. Each time he would stop before things got too far, by telling the younger boy that it hurt.

He didn't even know how he'd managed to make it this long without something happening. But he had tried to tell himself; convince himself somehow; that they were only brothers, and nothing more. So far it was working…

But when he was all alone, the truth would come out. When Itachi lied in his big, empty, lonely bed at night, and let his hands roam over his own body… He liked to pretend they weren't his hands at all, but those of his little brother. But he knew he could never act on these feelings.

Things had been hard, ever since their parents had died. Itachi had to act as a fatherly figure for Sasuke now.

That particular Saturday, there was no school. Sasuke was let to do whatever he wanted. Currently, after spending the day with his friends, his Fifteen year old, and rapidly maturing, body had just made it out of the shower. Water droplets clung to his form, as he raced into the living room, where Itachi was reading his favorite book.

"Otouto, what have I told you about interrupting me when I'm reading?"

Actually, he had told the boy not to sit in his lap like that. He'd never been able to really give Sasuke a reason, and so the brat hadn't stopped.

"But Nii-san," He squirmed in the elder's lap. "I want to play a game with you…" He pouted.

_ 'Damn it!'_ Thought Itachi, trying to get the boy off his lap. It wasn't helping. And problems were quickly developing, in the form of blood rushing to certain areas of his body. _'I've got to think of a way to get him off…' _He paused, thinking about what he'd just said, and trying not to let the mental images get to him._ 'Gah! Off of me!'_

"What game?" He answered, hoping to get it over with, so he wouldn't have to keep such tight control of himself.

"This one!"

Frisky fingers roamed over his torso. Sasuke's naked chest gleamed in the light from the lamp that was beside the couch, on the table. Wherever he poked , Itachi's muscles would tighten reflexively, as the older boy laughed. The torturing tickles went on for a long time. His hands moved up and down, then back up again. He tried to find all of Itachi's ticklish spots. He knew about some of them already.

The laughter was infectious. Itachi's laughter made the younger teen laugh too. It was a delight, a rare treat, to hear such a serious person burst into a fit of laughter like that. It was literally music to Sasuke's ears. He knew his older brother wasn't like this for anyone else. It was only for him.

But Sasuke was curious, too. His gently ran his fingers down Itachi's sides, until he reached the waistband of his pants. The older Uchiha jumped slightly. He grabbed Sasuke's hands as quickly as he could.

"Stop it Sasuke," He yelped, as the laughter between the two of them immediately ceased. "That… That hurts. Don't."

A part of him had wanted to let the boy continue on his curious quest. But another part of him knew that Sasuke wasn't ready yet. The boy looked away, a hurt look in his dark eyes.

"Sorry, Aniki…"

In an effort to soothe the younger boy, Itachi hugged him briefly. He wouldn't allow himself to pull Sasuke too close to his own body. The heat from the object of his desires being so close to him was already too much.

"Don't be a brat," It was said lovingly, with a simple poke to the forehead.

Itachi kept pressing on Sasuke's forehead, until the younger boy was bending over backwards. He stopped, and moved himself away from Sasuke, long enough to climb over him. He lowered him the rest of the way to the bed, and proceeded to dominate the poor raven. Strong hands latched onto weak, young wrists.

"Nii-san, let me go!" There was a pause. "N-nii-san?"

"Do you want to play another game?" Itachi asked, his hands tickling Sasuke's ribs for a minute. "One that doesn't hurt so badly?"

He leaned in low, waiting to hear Sasuke's answer. The teen didn't speak at first. His heart was beating at a hurried rate, his face was flushed, and an unknown feeling surged through him. His breath came in short gasps as his brother got right in his face. So close to him… And yet so far away.

"Y-yes, Aniki…"

Itachi was pleased with that answer. He wanted to hear his little brother beg for it… But at the same time, he had to restrain himself. The hardness between his thighs was digging into the expensive cloth of the sofa. He wished it was digging into something else.

Without thinking, he picked up the smaller teen, and carried him down the hall. Sasuke wasn't really used to his brother carrying him like this. He hadn't done this since they were kids. But rather than ask him where they were going, and what he was doing, he decided it was best to just wait and see. After all, Sasuke loved surprises. It was better not to question things.

He thought they were going to Itachi's room for some reason. But at the last minute, the person carrying him took a turn to the left.

They were heading for Sasuke's room. That made sense. He was never allowed in Itachi's room. Not since they were little. He didn't really mind, since everyone was entitled to their privacy. His brother never came in his room either. But when Itachi used his shoulder to open the door the rest of the way, and walked right in, strangely Sasuke didn't argue. He had never really minded the older one being in his room.

But it was entirely different when he found himself being dumped onto the bed. Itachi was leaning over him again, almost the same way as when they were just on the couch. It was odd for him to be acting this way.

"Nii-san, why-" He started.

"This is what you get for being a brat, Otouto," Itachi stated, as he took a tender, sensitive nipple between his fingers, and applied pressure. Even his nails dig into the precious pink skin.

"Ah! Aniki, no!"

"Why not, Sasuke? It feels good to be pinched. I'm making you feel good."

"Nnnnh, no…" It came out sounding more like a moan than anything. Sasuke blushed. "You're crazy, Aniki!"

He tried to push him off. But Itachi didn't budge. He wasn't moving. He was too intent on the goal of corrupting his tempting, delicious little brother.

Sasuke had to admit, it did feel kind of good. There was a vast amount of silence, while slender hands stroked his chest, feeling every muscle. He felt the other hand pinch around his tummy, all the way up his sides to his chest. Both nipples stood erect, and an odd kind of heat pooled in his groin. Sasuke gasped when Itachi took the small nubs between his fingers and twisted them just so…

Noticing his reaction, and the priceless expression on the boy's face, Itachi asked. "How does it feel now, Otouto?"

"It does f-feel kind of good," Came the meek reply.

_ 'He's driving me crazy,' _Itachi thought wildly, as he continued to pinch Sasuke in all the places where he would normally tickle him._ 'Driving me mad with lust and… He doesn't even know…'_

"Mmmm, Sasu-chan…" He breathed in Sasuke's ear. "You don't know what you do to me…"

"Nnnnh… Ah…" Sasuke could barely even talk. His bangs fell in his face, as he tossed his head from side to side on his small, comfortable bed. "Where else can you pinch me, Nii-san?"

Losing himself for only a moment, Itachi leaned down close to the sexy boy that lay under him. It was then that he knew Sasuke was his, to do with as he pleased. He pinched him all over, being careful not to be too rough, but not really being gentle either.

Using his face to nuzzle the silky black hair out of the way, Itachi leaned in close to the boy's ear. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He nipped it lightly, using his tongue to bite at the small lobe. Sasuke groaned. It all felt far too good for this to be happening with his brother. It was so good, yet so bad. Itachi knew he needed to pull away, and Sasuke knew he needed to push him away. But neither did. Neither of them has the strength to actually go through with it.

Itachi gently nipped around Sasuke's mouth. He stopped himself when he got too close to those perfect, flawless lips. It was so tempting to go further, but he stopped.

Instead, he chose to pinch Sasuke with his teeth. The boy didn't protest. He only let out a small mewl, as the older Uchiha bit his way down his neck, and slowly paused to suck on his pulse.

"What are you doing, Nii-san?" Sasuke was surprised he was even able to control his voice. "St-stop…."

Itachi did stop, but not until he reached his chest. Gently, he took a nipple between his teeth. His free hand rubbed softly over smooth skin, making Sasuke's breathing quicken. When he felt the teen jump slightly, he knew just how sensitive he really was to this. Itachi obeyed his request, and moved back up to face him.

Sasuke didn't really know what he was doing, but he knew that he needed more of this feeling. Before he knew what he was doing, his hands had woven into hair, his body pressed against another hard body above his own, he was pulling the warmth down to his own. Their lips met, and there were flashes of feeling in his eyes, just before he closed them.

_ 'Nii-san…' _

"Mhhmmm…" The older Uchiha moaned into the kiss.

It was such an intense feeling. He'd never felt anything like it before. Their legs were entwined, and currently Itachi was able to feel just how much his little brother was appreciating his affections.

It felt entirely too good for them to stop. Sasuke pulled Itachi closer. The older, more dominant male moved his leg, rubbing over Sasuke's arousal and making him whine. He wanted to hear more wonderful noises from the teen. Their lips met again. Neither of them were sure which one starts the kiss. They only knew that they didn't want it to end. Tongues rubbed against each other, and it even got so intense that their teeth would occasionally clack together.

The older one stopped himself. _'No! I can't do this… I'm too close to bedding my own brother. This isn't right.' _

"Sasuke," He pulled away, getting up to leave. "I'm sorry… I can't do this."

"Aniki…" The younger Uchiha cried out for him.

He felt the bitter sting of regret pull at his heart, strongly. "We can't."

_'Not yet.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I am somewhat happy with this story. I think I've stuck to my plans for it so far, which is good I guess. I noticed that I have a problem with point-of-view. Hmm… I'll work on it from now on. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you like it. And sorry updates are taking me longer than usual. I've been depressed. But I'm trying not to let it affect my writing too much. It just makes things take longer than they normally would.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hurt Me  
Story # 0055  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

NOTE: This fic is a gift for Mashmarro Kitty for being a great friend. She's written 2 things for me before and they were really awesome. So I am returning the favor. Lol. I don't know how many chapters this will be, but I'm trying.

WARNINGS: This fic contains graphic lemon, adult scenes, yaoi, shounen-ai, shouta, and incest. It is rated this way for a reason.

Chapter **3:**

After that night, Sasuke had wondered why Itachi left him so suddenly. It didn't seem right for him to just leave.

Itachi always said such confusing things to his younger sibling. A much older Sasuke still remembered, for instance, when he had been led to believe that tickling hurt. He had also been shown that pinching could feel good. At first he hadn't wanted to believe Itachi. But the slightly older male had _shown_ him. He couldn't be a liar.

He was thinking about all of this, when he walked home. He'd just got back from a party that his friends had thrown for him. It was his Eighteenth birthday, and he hadn't seen Itachi all day.

They had an unusual relationship, as brothers. Sasuke knew it wasn't normal to make out with your older brother. Words like 'wrong', 'gay', and 'incest' kept flashing through his mind. But that didn't change the way Itachi made him feel. It that pleasurable sensation that ran down his spine, the excitement that he felt whenever they– Well, they had never gone further than kissing. _Yet._

Part of him always wondered why they didn't. But then he would reason with himself. Itachi was his_ brother_. It may not have been right for them to kiss, but to do anything more would be just plain wrong! Kissing was one of the ways they showed affection. But he had convinced himself that it was brotherly, and nothing more. He even liked it when they played the tickling game. Strangely, he liked it even more when they played the pinching game. They had a new habit now. He would tickle Itachi and Itachi would pinch him until they both lost it and the whole thing would end in a hot makeout session.

He told himself it was just how they expressed their feelings. Yet, he couldn't help that strange, fluttery feeling he would get in his stomach from it. Sasuke couldn't name the exact emotion…

_ 'Forget it.' _ He told himself for the thousandth time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He let his thoughts escape him, when he finally made it home. The party had taken a lot out of him, and he was very tired. All Sasuke wanted to do was lay down, and have a good night's sleep. But when he got home, he noticed that all the lights were out.

_ 'That's strange… Itachi sleeps a lot, but he is usually still up at this hour. And he doesn't have to work tomorrow… He must have gone to bed early, for some reason.' _

He had to use his key to get in the front door, finding it locked. That was strange. But his key let him in, so he shrugged it off. He walked at a brisk pace, until he ran into something. It was the coffee table. The house was pitch black, and he had to make it across the room before he reached the light switch. His eyes swimming across the black room, still adjusting to the absence of light, he thought he spotted a figure.

"Where have you been?" The voice seemed to come from all around him at once.

"N-niisan… I'm sorry. My friends threw a party for me."

"A party?"

Sasuke felt his throat suddenly tighten up. Why was Itachi acting this way? "Hai, a-a party. For my Eighteenth birthday."

Itachi smirked. "How could I forget my dear Otouto was turning Eighteen today? How foolish of me…" He paused, licking his lips. He was every bit the predator people made him out to be. "Why was I not invited?"

"I didn't know there was going to be a party, Aniki. No one told me. It was a surprise… A-and they… well I guess they forgot about you."

"I'll see to it," He hissed through clenched teeth, advancing on Sasuke's confused form in the dark. "That you_ never_ forget about me again."

Sasuke felt crowed all of a sudden, the warm heat from his brother's body sending chills down his spine, despite the warm air of the night. He felt himself being backed against the wall of their dark house. He didn't even know which wall it was, by this point. He was confused; disoriented. That much was clear.

Things spiraled out of control from there. They had kissed each other before, made out even, but this was different. Sasuke could feel something else coming from his brother this time. It felt different, dark, and sinister even. Something wicked was transpiring between the two of them. And he panted from it, as their breaths mingled together. He froze when a hand slid around to the back of his neck. He could just barely detect the faintest hint of the smell of fresh nail polish.

"Since when do you paint your nails?"

"Since tonight, little brother. Tonight is going to be fun.. For both of us."

An evil smile graced Sasuke's features then. Fingers went to work, searching, tickling Itachi as much as he could. His face remained impassive, but he knew it was working because of the way Itachi's muscles would twitch every where they were touched. Sliding his fingertips gently over the skin, he admired his brother's body.

Itachi was strong. That much was obvious. The very thought that he would allow him to touch him like that excited Sasuke to no end. He'd always made Sasuke fee special, whether he knew it or not. Sasuke was the only one Itachi would play these games with.

He let out a sigh when he felt Itachi take their game that much further. He pinched Sasuke's nipples, earning alight moan, as he usually did lately. Itachi chuckled evilly. The poor boy just didn't know what he was in for.

Letting out a growl, he took the boy's lip between his teeth, biting into the skin. Sasuke gasped at the pain, and tried to keep his eyes from watering. He whimpered, silently begging his big brother to let go. But that didn't happen. Itachi's tongue dove between his teeth, almost daring him to bite down. But Sasuke didn't. He moaned, leaning into the kiss and enjoying it.

"I-itachi!" They had to break apart for air. His voice had gone rough, onyx eyes swimming with lust. It was like Itachi stole his very breath away. Little did he know that he did the same.

"Shhh… I'll take care of you. Let Nii-san make you feel good."

Even those words had come out in a sultry purr. Sasuke tried to think about their meaning. But before he could figure it out, Itachi was all over him. Now he was using his teeth to pinch him. This was new. He'd only done it a few times… It made his breath hitch every time he felt his older brother's teeth, lips, or tongue come into contact with his skin. It was purely erotic.

Hungry red-black eyes flashed up at him, in the darkness. Sasuke was being pressed even further against the wall. A hand was creeping up his thigh, and he gasped. Was his brother going to… _touch him? _

No. No, that was insane. They had done this a hundred times before. Why did he feel so uncomfortable now? It wasn't like it was any different from their normal brotherly games. Was it? He noticed how Itachi's hands shook with pent-up… lust? No, not lust. But something. He just didn't understand what was going on. The hands on his body felt very good but… They were hurting him less today.

"Aniki…" He panted, already out of breath again. "What are you doing?"

Itachi just paused, to look up at him, as he sat back on his heels on the cold floor of their hallway. He didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to, or just that he couldn't. But either way, Sasuke still had no clue. He did notice that his older brother's face was level with his crotch, band that was a little weird, but…

That was when he felt it. There was a hand on his erect manhood. It was throbbing in Itachi's grasp, and – wait…

_ 'How did he… When did I… get so turned on?'_ Sasuke knew he was hot for his brother but he had no idea the feeling was mutual. He had genuinely believed that it was just brotherly affection._ 'How naive…'_

But it wasn't just the way he was being fondled and touched. It was the cruel gleam in Itachi's eyes that held his attention. He wanted to see what he was doing, but it was to dark. All he could do was feel.

Feel the way his brother's hands felt, sliding so smoothly against his skin. Feel what it was like for someone to hurt him and at the same time, pleasure him. Feel the way it felt for Itachi to lose control… Everything felt so delicious. From the hands on his skin to the warm, wet tongue that was now lapping gently around his navel, and moving down from there. His breath hitched when he realized where his brother could end up. Was he really going to…?

His question was answered, when all of a sudden, Itachi became fierce with his movements. He yanked Sasuke's pants off, nearing breaking the zipper in his haste to unfasten them with his teeth. He took the delicious pink cock into his mouth, only o find that it was half-hard.

Itachi smirked. He would fix that right away.

"Nnnnh… Nii-san," Sasuke groaned, tilting his head back against the wall. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't stop his body from reacting.

What the older Uchiha was doing to his dick felt good. But it was enhanced even more by the sharp grinding of Itachi's teeth across his shaft. He worked his head over and down, making sure to allow Sasuke plenty of contact with his lips and tongue. But also, there were his sharp teeth there to remind him who was in control, and to add that edge of danger that he knew that had both been seeking from the start with this. The younger one was moaning, lost to the pleasure.

"Have you ever let anyone do this to you before?" Itachi purred, before continuing what he was doing. The continued sucking made it hard for Sasuke to answer him. He knew it would.

"Ah-hhha! N-nooo… Never…" He gasped at the added pressure when Itachi bit down on his cock just a little. "Ooohhhh yes, just like that!"

"Hn."

Itachi got off him, and climbed back up to pin him against the wall. He'd felt that Sasuke was getting close to his release. And he couldn't have that. Not yet. Tonight was the night when it all came down to what Sasuke could handle, and what he couldn't. This was the night when his older brother would take him. And the best part of all of it was… He didn't even know it yet.

Silently, the older male pulled away from him. Before Sasuke could sink down onto the floor, curl up into a sobbing ball, and contemplate what they'd done, he felt a hand tugging at his member.

"Come with me," Itachi gave a harsh pull.

He led the teen through the darkness, using his cock as a leash to guide him. Sasuke wondered where they were going, but when he felt Itachi's thumb rub over his tip, it silenced him. The hall seemed so much longer tonight, for some reason. And more mysterious.

"Where are we going?" He finally managed to ask.

"My room."

The words were spoken so darkly; heavily, as if they meant so much, that Sasuke could not argue. He was quiet after that. He hadn't been allowed in Itachi's room since he was a kid! He couldn't believe this. He'd been curious about it for so long… Among other things. He was also curious as to just what Itachi was planning to do with him.

He found the answer frightened him a bit. He winced when he saw all the strange things scattered about the large, dimly lit room. There were ropes, chains, and other kinds of ties. That was the first thing to catch Sasuke's eye. Lit candles cast an eerie glow around the room, and he was grateful for that, at least.

"Did you forget to pay the power bill, Nii-san?" He asked, glancing backward at his brother, just in time to see him close the door and lock it. "Why are you locking us in?"

Itachi's breath was easing down his neck in a flash, making him forget himself. "So you can't escape."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Okay, I was going to make this one just 3 chapters. But well… The next chapter is already longer than this one, and the story still isn't done. I promise, I WILL finish this story soon. And I haven't given up on yet. But it's taking more words than I thought it would to write it. I'm trying a little bit of a different writing style. I don't know if it shows or not… But recent reviews on my stories (not this one in particular but… well…) have made me want to do better with them. So I hope you enjoy it. I write not just for one person, and not just for myself, but for everyone.**

-Kaline Reine


	4. Chapter 4

**Hurt Me  
Story # 0055  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

NOTE: This fic is a gift for Mashmarro Kitty for being a great friend. She's written 2 things for me before and they were really awesome. So I am returning the favor. Lol. I don't know how many chapters this will be, but I'm trying.

WARNINGS: This fic contains graphic lemon, adult scenes, yaoi, shounen-ai, shouta, and incest. It is rated this way for a reason.

Chapter **4:**

_He glanced back at his brother, just in time to see him close the door and lock it. "Why are you locking us in?"_

Itachi's breath was easing down his neck in a flash, making him forget himself. "So you can't escape."

As if that explained everything, the older male spun him around, and forcefully pushed him back on the bed. Their lips met, as he began to slowly lower himself. Sasuke arched into his touch. Hands were everywhere, on his nipples, his stomach, his thighs, his back, his neck, and even his–

"D-don't touch me there!"

He had become defensive and insecure. It wasn't like Sasuke to stop their games so abruptly. But he was scared of what Itachi's intentions were. And when he felt a hand massaging his erection, he just couldn't help it. He wanted to moan; to give in to the forbidden touches, but he couldn't let himself get carried away.

"I'll touch you wherever I want," Itachi groped him again, and hastily shoved him all the way down onto the bed. "And you're going to shut up. And you're going to like it, Otouto." He undressed him, completely stripping him of all his clothes.

Sasuke gasped at the force being used. He found that his hands were being tied to the bed. And his legs too. All his limbs were spread apart, and held down with ropes. He was immobile before he even knew what had hit him. And with no way out, he supposed his brother's words would be proven true. One way or another, he would have to give in to what the older one wanted. He just hoped he would feel relief soon. He was still so… so turned on from all of this.

"Now…" The weasel murmured darkly. "What shall we do with you?"

He just whimpered, begging with his eyes for Itachi not to hurt him. He knew it was in vain, when he saw those hands– the ones with the black painted nails– holding what looked like a whip. He had something shiny in his other hand, but Sasuke didn't know what it was. The candles lit the room, but it was still too dark for him to really see.

Warm hands caressed his swollen cock. He felt something slip over the edge of it, and then slide all the way down to where his balls met his shaft. It was a cock ring. He'd never seen one but he had heard of this kind of thing before. He could only imagine the tortures that would await him, if the bondage session with his hot, horny older brother was anything to go by.

Itachi wasted no time in taking out a big black leather whip. It's shiny handle gleamed in the light of the candles that were all around them.

"Itai!!!" He cried out when he was struck with it.

The leather strips landed right on his nipples, immediately causing a painful stinging sensation to flood through his body. Pleasure shot straight to his groin. It was heavenly. Sasuke let out a moan when he felt a hand glide softly over his chest.

"That was only a taste," Itachi leaned down close by his ear, so that he covered his body with his own. "Of what is to come… You have no idea, poor little fuck toy."

He groaned at the thought of becoming his brother's sex toy. Memories from previous years surfaced in his thoughts. Over the years, Itachi had trained him to like pain; to take it right along with the pleasure. And now he saw why. It was all for this. Yet he made no argument either for or against it. Sasuke was content to lie there, just like he was, and see what else his big brother had in store for him. _He liked it. _

He moaned when Itachi's lips brushed past his own, denying him the heated kiss that he sought after. They trailed instead over his skin, teasingly. All the way down his torso, until they reached the heated area where his eager cock was standing at attention. Yet it was overlooked, in favor of moving further south. It wasn't until he had reached his feet that he saw Sasuke truly start to squirm.

Itachi chuckled at his little brother's response.

"Mmmm…" Sasuke whimpered.

A warm, wet tongue fell in between his toes, making them curl at just the thought of it. He started sucking the younger teen's toes. Sasuke could not contain a heavy moan. The action drove him wild. It was an erotic act, and something he had never felt before. That warm tongue, weaving itself between his toes was just… too much. He caught himself arching his back, and he didn't even mean to.

It didn't last long, however. Before he was fully aware of it, he was being flipped over, onto his stomach. He had only felt the lash of the whip once before. And now he was already flinching away from what he knew was coming. He saw, through the corner of his eyes, as his older brother picked up the whip that had been placed beside him.

"You've been naughty, Otouto."

The husky words sent shivers down his spine, as they were whispered in his ear in such a way. Itachi was a dangerous man. He was older, bigger, and stronger than Sasuke. He could easily overpower him, and that thought just made this all the more real. He knew that he couldn't escape even if he wanted to.

He could not hold in a cry of pain when he felt the whip sting his skin. It hit his back first, then trailed down with each swing until it reached his butt.

"Stop, it… Nii-san, I-I've had enough. Please… Don't!"

"It's too late for that now," Itachi paused, but only to place a gentle, mocking kiss on each one of the pale cheeks in front of him. Sasuke let out a whine. "You're _mine_. And you're going to take your punishment like a good little boy, Sasuke-chan."

He didn't know what to say to that. And honestly, Sasuke didn't think he could bring his lips to form the words anyway. Not while his ass was being struck every few seconds with the cold, cruel whip. He thought he felt small droplets of blood trickle down, but that could have just been his imagination. He didn't get why Itachi was doing this to him anyway. He couldn't possibly look attractive. Not with his face contorted in pain, or the way he would wince whenever he heard the whip moving through the air with unnatural speed.

This was insane. But he knew begging wouldn't help either. That was what Itachi wanted; for him to beg, to hear him.

After a while it seemed that Itachi had grown bored with just whipping him. Even if the boy did have a sexy, tight little ass. He loved watching the way the pale masses of flesh moved beneath the harsh sting of the whip, every time he struck them… But that was over, for now.

A hand with dark nails picked up one of the candles that had been spread around the room. It created a very romantic atmosphere, but that was not the only reason Itachi had chosen to put them there.

"This is going to hurt," He laughed wickedly.

In Sasuke's mind, his brother had just sprouted devil horns. He'd might as well. This was pure evil. He wasn't stupid; he knew what the man was up to when he did that.

Sasuke squirmed in fitful desperation. "You're going to... to burn me! ...Please don't. I'm s-scared." He hissed in pain when the first few drops fell onto his back. "Sssssss– FUCK that hurts! Damn it, Itachi! Stop!"

This time, enough was enough. It was almost like a test to see how much he could handle. Itachi had always been one to push the limits of such things. Knowing what a low threshold on pain his little brother possessed was enough to make Itachi want to do what he did next. The fact that he had Sasuke tied down to his bed, where he literally had no hope of escape, made it all the more thrilling for him.

"No," There came another round of evil laughter, as he positioned the candle where it needed to be. "I've waited far too long for this moment, Otouto. I need it. I need you. Do you know how long I've waited for you?"

Hooking his hands around Sasuke's thighs, he pulled him backward until his rear was pushed into the air even more. He was forced into a crawling position, on his hands and knees. Itachi thought he looked so sexy like that.

"No… H-how long?"

"For _years_," Came the longing, pained yet husky whisper in his ear again. This time it was followed by a hot, wet tongue licking the shell of his ear. "I had to wait until you were eighteen. Do you know what that did to me?"

There was no answer. Sasuke didn't want to know. It sounded like torture. And that's exactly what it was like; that's what it was. Each word was painful to hear. But that was nothing compared to the pain he knew he was about to feel.

The droplets of warmed wax had only been the start. This time a whole river of melted wax cascaded onto his back. He tried in desperation to raise his legs enough to make it flow the other way, but the restraints he had tying him down refused to budge, even a little. As a result, the wax poured down, settling right between those two porcelain globes. It left him breathless.

The only thing it achieved was a small chuckle from Itachi. It was anything but lighthearted. "It killed me."

"I-itai… It _hurts_, Aniki! Ow… Make it stop, _please_…"

"It doesn't hurt that bad. …Not badly _enough_. Not enough to pay for my suffering!" Itachi ran a finger through the silky, warm mixture of sweat and wax. "Besides, Otouto… It feels good, ne?"

Sasuke whined. It definitely hurt. But… in a weird way… "Hai, Aniki. It… it feels good."

That was apparently just what he had been waiting to hear. The warmth was slowly fading from the melted wax, as it dripped off his skin. Before he could gather himself enough to form a coherent thought, the bitter sting of the whip was back. This time it was softened a bit in some places by the wax, which clung to his skin determinedly. Pieces were ripped away the second time Itachi swung the whip back onto him. The dried wax crumbled and shattered, falling away from Sasuke.

He moaned when a kind hand came to peel the rest of it away. It felt so nice to have his Nii-san touch him like this…

_ 'What am I thinking?'_ He had to stop himself. Before things got out of hand. _'I can't really let him do this… can I?'_

Sasuke turned his head toward the back of the room in contemplation. And that was when he saw it. Itachi's face. It looked… It looked like he hadn't ever been so empty. He was a man with an itch that only Sasuke could satisfy. He had that hungry stare… the one the younger Uchiha was only beginning to recognize for what it was.

Before he knew what was happening, the chains were taken off him. Sasuke gave his brother an inquisitive look. He was being… set free? What did this mean?

"Get on the floor," Came the husky growl that always told him what to do.

He complied, having no other choice. He knew he could not fight against this kind of mental domination that he had unwittingly been so prone to his whole life. As he moved as far away from the rough touches as possible, Sasuke couldn't help but notice the bulge in Itachi's pants. Had everyone they had done been sexual? He was only starting to understand just how badly his brother wanted him.

Itachi was quick to get rid of the pants that shielded him from his naive sibling's view. They were tossed into a corner, as he moved to the edge of the bed letting his legs hang down, immodestly.

"Suck me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**  
A/N: I'm sorry for leaving another cliffhanger. But this computer is not mine and the software slows typing way down if I go over a certain number of words. This story is taking longer than I previously though. But I hope this chapter was fun for you. Leave a review, and let me know how I'm doing. I'll have another update soon.**

-Kaline Reine


	5. Chapter 5

**Hurt Me  
Story # 0055  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

NOTE: This fic is a gift for Mashmarro Kitty for being a great friend. She's written 2 things for me before and they were really awesome. So I am returning the favor. Lol. I don't know how many chapters this will be, but I'm trying.

WARNINGS: This fic contains graphic lemon, adult scenes, yaoi, shounen-ai, shouta, and incest. It is rated this way for a reason.

Chapter **4:**  
_  
"Suck me." _

The words were spoken with such force, almost with venom. Sasuke gaped at his brother, incredulously. He couldn't believe what was being asked of him. He had never touched a penis before, let alone sucked on one! It did look hot, and he couldn't stop himself from tracing over all the details with his eyes. He took in every vein, every curve, each twist and crevice, with hunger. It all looked too good.

His brother's cock…

Sasuke licked his lips. He was nervous. Yet he envied the single drop of pre-cum that had made it's way over the dome-shaped head, sliding down the smooth surface and over the luscious skin… Maybe that was why his tongue came out to lick it away.

"Nnnngh…" Itachi groaned, tossing his head back, and just feeling the soft and warm caresses of his younger brother's mouth at work on his arousal.

Having so much power over someone was a feeling he liked. Sasuke felt that he could manipulate his brother now. It was his turn to be in power, even if it was only for a short time. He licked and sucked as hard as he could, making sure to give his brother the best blow job of his life.

Slowly, his tongue came out to lick the tip of it. This earned him a loud moan from his brother. Sasuke liked the sounds he was causing Itachi to make. The more he tasted the leaking head, the more he liked the way it tasted. He wanted more, and soon he found himself stuffing the whole thing in his mouth. It was impossibly huge, and he could only fit about half of it in his mouth, no matter how hard he tried. Idle hands helped him by lacing themselves through his hair, and guiding him, as his skilled mouth slid up and down. He stroked the lower part of the yummy cock in front of him, to make up for not being able to take all of it in his mouth. Sometimes he would experiment with different places to lick and suck. This went on for several minutes, until Itachi could stand no more.

"_Ahhhh_… That's enough, Otouto," He pulled the boy off his prick, panting harshly. "I can't take it anymore. I have to have you _now_."

Sasuke was still silent. He had been strangely silent this whole time. When he saw his brother stand up, towering over him with such fierce… virility… it just reminded him of his place. He would comply with whatever his Nii-san wanted. It was what he wanted to do, but more than that… It was his place. This had been put into everything they had shared since he was very young. And he would do anything to make Itachi happy. But that didn't stop the fear from building up within him.

"A-aniki…" The timid, squeaky voice croaked out. His whole form was shaking. "I'm scared…"

How he wanted to tell him to just shut up and bend over right now… But even Itachi was not quite that cruel. Instead, he ran a hand easily over the curve of Sasuke's back.

"Don't be frightened, Otouto," The husky voice was back, surrounding the boy. "Turn around." He guided him to the bed, and pressed his legs so that they were bent. "Stay on your knees, and lean over the bed. Mhmm, just like that… _Fuck_."

Sasuke was stunned into submission. His body froze in place; he couldn't move. Not even when Itachi touched him down below, making him realize that he was just as hard as his older brother had been when he sucked him off.

"How's this, Nii-san?"

"That looks fucking good… Auuh…" He looked so good. And too tempting for Itachi to resist. "Otouto you're so hard…"

His own words surprised him. "Then take me, Aniki."

His mewls turned to moans, when he felt a slippery finger enter him. It was unusually warm, but not so bad that it was uncomfortable. In his mind, he slowly pieced everything together. Itachi had coated his digits in the wax. He used it was lubrication to help prepare him for what was to come. He was using two fingers now, but he didn't want to use any more.

Sasuke was on his knees in the floor, with his arms and chest resting on the bed. He had never felt so exposed before. His big brother was going to take him, and-

"_Ah_! Ohhhh…" He let out a husky groan when two fingers pressed into a spot that made his whole body jolt with pleasure. He'd never felt anything so good in his entire life. "A-aniki! Th-that was…_ Oh my_…" His words were lost, because it happened again. Before he could say anything, or even catch his breath, it happened a third time. Those skilled fingers were bringing him pleasure again and again. He hadn't even noticed when a third one had been added.

It was time for the real thing. Itachi was too impatient to wait any longer. "I've waited Eighteen years for this… I hope you're ready, Otouto."

Before he took the sweet boy's virginity, he decided that it would be best to make it easier on him. Itachi took out a small bottle of oil, and coated his length with it. He paused to stroke himself, which only served to arouse him further. When he saw Sasuke turn around to watch him, probably checking to see what was taking so long, he grabbed his wrists. They had been the only thing holding Sasuke up, but he tied them to each side of the bed. Now the boy's weight rested entirely on his chest and knees. Itachi then went back to lubing himself up.

And then it was sliding in… Sasuke wasn't prepared to handle such a massive thing entering him; stretching his tender insides in such a way. His bound hands clawed at the silky black sheets. Nothing was said between them for a long moment, as the organ pushed the rest of the way inside. He tried to keep his muscles from squeezing it, that would only make the pain worse. In a way, he liked the pain.

"Relax…" A husky voice whispered into his ear.

Sasuke tried his best to relax more. Soon he felt the smooth movements of his brother's pulsing phallus moving in and out of him. Oh gods, he wanted more… He wanted…

"I want it deeper," He purred. "Harder, Nii-san…"

Itachi complied with his request. The boy was on the floor, bent over his bed, and all tied up, like a present just for him. Or some kind of sacrificial offering to a sex god. But it was better not to think about it. The thought was too much of a turn-on for him. And he was afraid he might hurt the boy.

He just kept moving, pressing himself deeper inside until his cock was completely swallowed up by the tight channel. He could barely feel Sasuke pressing back against him. The little minx actually wanted more? That was it; he lost all of his control. Itachi slammed his hips backward, ripping away from Sasuke, then forward again with brute force. The boy moaned beneath him, pulling on the chains that bound his arms, with no effect. Small whines were filling the room.

It turned Itachi on to know just what kind of an effect he had on his little brother. He had always wondered what would happen on this night… The day Sasuke finally turned eighteen. He could never be completely sure whether the boy really had deeper feelings for him or if it was just brotherly.

But it seemed all the conditioning had finally paid off. Every time he played those games with his brother, it drew them closer and closer. It was an awesome feeling to finally have the one he had wanted for so long, writhing beneath him in the throes of passion. Sasuke had responded beautifully to his every move. And he had allowed him to desecrate him; to do such things to him…

"Sasuke… I… Ohhh, I love you little brother."

He cast a glance backwards. "D-did you just say-"

"Yes, and I'll say it again," Itachi pounded into him again. "I…" again. "Love." And once more "You!" He panted from the exertion.

Sasuke was silent. He knew what his brother meant. He loved him as more than a brother, more than he rightfully should. But how did he feel about Itachi? He couldn't bring himself to answer him yet. Not when he was so unsure of his own feelings.

"Answer me," The dominant seme behind him whispered, as a hand came down to cup his balls.

"Nnnnh…"

At first it was just meant as a way to torture him more. But now Itachi really did want to know the answer. "I'm growing impatient, Otouto."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He whimpered when his brother tightened his harsh grip on his delicate sac. But he breathed a sigh of relief when Itachi released it, in favor of trailing a hand up his cock. Gentle and light strokes along the sensitive flesh made him feel so good. Maybe this wouldn't hurt so badly after all.

"I… love that," He cried. "Please… _more_!"

It wasn't the answer that he was looking for. He increased his pace, kissing the back of Sasuke's neck as he bent over his bound form.

"I love you, Otouto," Itachi purred.

He was lost in the feel of Sasuke's insides gripping his firm shaft. Itachi moaned, a low and feral sound. Deciding to be kind, despite the way his little brother would not answer him, he pulled the ring off of his member. He didn't want him to have to be in pain anymore.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke strained his neck to look back at Itachi. Before he could ask any questions, his wrists were being untied. "Why are you-"

Itachi just looked at him, and strangely… he smiled then.

"I love you, Aniki."

It was still silent. The older Uchiha was grinding against his ass with powerful thrusts. He decided to reward his little brother for his obedience. Angling his hips just so, before slamming back in, he felt a shiver run through the smaller body under him. He knew he'd found it.

"Mmm, 'Tachi…" Sasuke moaned his name. Or a variation of it, at least.

He smirked evilly, knowing just what to do. He let go of Sasuke's erection to brace himself on the edge of the bed. Itachi began thrusting against the sweet spot, deep within his soft tight heat. He groaned at the warm friction he felt within those tight walls. The sight of Sasuke arching his back and moaning was driving him wild. Neither of them had ever felt like this before.

The fact that Sasuke hadn't run away yet was intriguing. Itachi knew that he could have fled now, without the chains holding him down. Yet he chose to stay. But of course he would, he was being fucked in the most delicious way. It was so naughty and sinful and yet… He loved it. Or maybe that was why he loved it.

"Does it bother you?" Itachi asked, cryptically.

"Does- nnnh– what bother me?"

"Are you bothered by the fact that we're brothers?" He leaned in to nip teasingly at the boy's ear, sending a shudder rippling through him. The sensation went straight to his groin. "Or does it… turn you on?"

On the last few words, he slammed into his prostate again. Itachi had slowed down for a moment, only to pick up the pace once he was done asking his sick, twisted question.

Sasuke panted and pressed back against him for more. "Uhh, this feels so good… Aniki I don't care who you are to me. You know th-aaahh!– it's too strong too ignore."

Itachi nodded, even though the boy couldn't see him. He could feel that familiar lust burning white-hot in his steely length. His end was drawing near. And he could tell that Sasuke was at his limit too. Moving things along, he took Sasuke's length in his hand, and stroked it. He felt how hard it was, and knew it had to be painful. Even though he felt like torturing him more, he knew this was the end.

Sasuke arched his back, when he felt nails digging into his skin. Itachi was scratching along his sides lightly, but still enough to hurt. It felt so good to have a little bit of pain mixed in with the pleasure like that.

He found himself screaming out Itachi's name. "I-itachi!!!"

"Sasuke," The older one groaned. "Mm, Otouto… Ah! Fuck!"

With a few more well-aimed thrusts, his balls tightened, draining into that sweet warm heaven. He had wanted them to cum together, and it was at that same moment when Sasuke's poor abused body couldn't take any more. He spasmed as his seed was emptied onto the side of the luxurious bed. They had reached their perfect completion together.

And Sasuke was no longer a boy. He was now a man. What a wonderful night this had been. Neither of them would grow to regret it. Nothing could ever take that away from them.

~END~

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Abrupt ending! XD Well this was fun. The fic is over, but I hope it was worth the read anyway. This was supposed to be a cute little threeshot (Yes, Aka-chan I said threeshot. Lol.) but it ended up being much longer. Although I guess it was kind of pointless sex. Oh well. I kind of eased up on the torture and stuff for this last chapter. I'm still embarrassed writing this type of thing but oh well. My next ItaSasu fic will be better, and longer. There's always a next one, by the way.**

-Kaline Reine


End file.
